Insulin stimulates glucose transport in muscle and fat. One of the most critical pathways that insulin activates is the rapid uptake of glucose from the circulation in both muscle and adipose tissue. Most of insulin's effect on glucose uptake in these tissues is dependent on the insulin-sensitive glucose transporter, GLUT4 (reviewed in Czech and Corvera, J. Biol. Chem., 274:1865-1868, 1999; Martin et al., Cell Biochem. Biophys., 30:89-113, 1999; Elmendorf et al., Exp. Cell Res., 253:55-62, 1999). The mechanism of insulin action is impaired in diabetes, leading to less glucose transport into muscle and fat. This is thought to be a primary defect in type II diabetes. Potentiating insulin action has a beneficial effect on type II diabetes. This is believed to be the mechanism of action of the drug Rezulin (troglitazone).
Type II diabetes mellitus (non-insulin-dependent diabetes) is a group of disorders characterized by hyperglycemia that can involve an impaired insulin secretory response to glucose and insulin resistance. One effect observed in type II diabetes is a decreased effectiveness of insulin in stimulating glucose uptake by skeletal muscle. Type II diabetes accounts for about 85-90% of all diabetes cases.
RIP140 (receptor interacting protein 140, also known as NRIP1, for Nuclear Receptor-interacting Protein 1) is a corepressor that can inhibit the transcriptional activity of a number of nuclear receptors.